Gill Bastar
| occupation = Outlaw | affiliation = | bounty = Z''' 970,000,000 }} '''Gill Bastar is the main character of the one shot Wanted!. He has an extremely high bounty gained from killing many people in self defense. Appearance Gill is a normal sized man with sunglasses, light brownish hair, and a black hat with a gold velvet band around it. He appears in several outfits and wears maroon colored rounded sunglasses on the cover of the book Wanted!, different from the dark square sunglasses in the story itself. He also sports a white shirt, and light colored pants and shoes. Personality He is very confident, not being scared to defend himself by killing. He apparently takes pride in his shooting skills, as he boasts that people were one hundred years too early to kill him, and they should come back one hundred years later. Abilities and Powers Gill wields a revolver pistol and is very skilled with it, having killed many people in self defense. This is further proven with his remarkably high bounty, to the point where the authorities retracted it simply because he was too strong. He is also rather clever, as he tricked Wild Joe into looking the other way or when he managed to outwit Sino Phoenix in their duel. He is also capable of sensing spiritual things as he could see Wild Joe as a ghost. History Gill Bastar started his life of crime one day, when in self defense he killed someone. This gave him a bounty, which made others attempt to take his life for the money. In a chain of events, each time someone tried to kill him, he defended himself by killing his opponent before they could kill him, and his bounty grew with each kill. After killing a bounty hunter named Wild Joe, Joe came back as a ghost, and Gill is revealed to be able to see him. The ghost swore revenge on him, but Gill said he would not let that happen. He traveled on the desert with Joe's ghost, and learned from Joe that Sino Phoenix, said to be the best hitman around, had been hired by the police to take out Gill, because he killed too many people. They later traveled into a small town to get a drink, where in a small bar he unknowingly sat next to Sino Phoenix. Joe told him of it, and frightened, Gill made his quick escape without Sino noticing him. While leaving town, Joe possessed Gill, and while possessing him, he busted back into the bar and challenged Sino to a duel which he accepted. Joe left his body and left Gill to fend for himself. After a fierce gunfight with Sino, Gill emerged victorious, killing Sino. The police decided to drop Gill's bounty because he was just too strong, and Joe finally passes on. Gill proudly stated that people would need to come back in one hundred years to beat him, and then he was said that he was never seen again. Trivia *Gill and Wild Joe make a cameo during the ending of the first One Piece movie. They can be both seen at the right of the screen when the western artwork of Luffy's crew rolls. Reference Site Navigation fr:Gill Bastar ru:Гилл Бастар Category:One-Shot Humans Category:One-Shot Male Characters Category:Wanted! Characters Category:Non-Canon Snipers